Pinch
by waykos
Summary: You wanted to beat him at his favorite video game, but when things finally turned in your favor he just wasn't going to have it


The light clacking of button mashing and video game sound effects filled the room you and Genji currently shared. Your bodies were slumped and comfortably intertwined with each other on the small couch, the coolness of his robotics welcomed against your exposed skin. Both of you enthusiastically tapped away at the controllers completely lost to the real world. Yet you untangled yourself from him and he inquired that if you were uncomfortable, just to say so and he'd move. It's not that you were uncomfortable, you just wanted to get into position to kick his ass. That bent forward, edge of the couch, elbows on your knees adrift in concentration kind of determination.

Sometimes he'd gently nudge you if you'd made an exceptionally good play and a little pride would swell in his chest. You had only picked up this game a few weeks ago. He had taught you well, though he still held back his own skill just to be sure you wouldn't get discouraged.

You sat content with where this match was heading, barraging Genji's side with a few friendly elbows. An ode to your imminent victory. Yet a smile grew underneath his mask upon hearing the string of curses that left your lips as he pressured your character with sly, calculated moves. He was good, maybe too good, but you had also gotten a little cocky.

"That's so not cool." You finally laughed in exasperation at the utter ass-kicking Genji had just finished delivering, flopping back into the couch cushions. Surely one day they would just swallow you whole. But for now you sunk into them as far as possible, relishing in the way a familiar hand wedged the controller away and tangled between your fingers.

The fight had been so close this time and you were right about to win. But luckily for him, he landed a sick last second combo and finished off your character with brutal ease. Luck had always seemed to favor him. Perhaps during the next match you'd return victorious or maybe he'd finally decide to go easy on you, letting you steal a win. After all you had already stolen his heart. Whatever it may be, it was still going to be a good time. There never seemed to be a dull moment when the cyborg ninja was around.

"You're not going to throw your controller again are you?" Genji teased. He loved the way you scrunched your nose and shook your head at his playful quips. The pink tinged across your cheeks was an added bonus, it was too easy to embarrass you sometimes.

"I swear it was an accident last time!" Your eyes were wide as you coddled the piece of technology protectively, reassuring that it wasn't going anywhere. And you definitely didn't throw it last time, but he wasn't going to let you live that down. Well, not yet at least. He was going to ride it out just a little longer, reminding you not to gloat that you've won until you've actually won.

"Mhm." he sarcastically nuzzled into the back of your neck, pressing his metallic body playfully against you. "I am sure that it was just an 'accident'." Genji smiled into your skin through his mask barely containing his own snickers before the two of you burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Remembering the way the controller haphazardly tumbled across the room only made the two of you laugh harder. Your hands had been sweaty from gripping it too tight, desperately trying to give him a taste of his own medicine for the hundredth time. It was working, he was getting his ass kicked; you definitely had that particular match in the bag.

Confident there was no way in hell your boyfriend could come back, a cocky smirk had tugged at the corner of your mouth again. You 'yessed' inwardly, but your fingers began to slightly slide off the buttons. Perspiration just had to be so inconvenient. One slip up, one wrong button, one mistake and you'd be back on your way to the losing side. You weren't going to let that stop you from victory though.

In hopes that standing would aid concentration and bring home your first win in a long time, you slowly got up off the couch. Man you were in the zone and Genji had definitely noticed, but more so noticed the way your leggings tightly hugged the shape of your butt. He could've jumped back and forth on the couch cushions or even left the room and you'd still be oblivious to him, yet he remained put and continued to admire you from behind. Skilled fingers lazily pushed through a pattern of buttons as he enjoyed the cloud of naughty thoughts beginning to swirl inside his head. His concentration on the screen in front of him had gone from one-hundred to zero. How you were able to do that so easily, he'd never know. Not that there were any complaints.

A mischievous grin found its way onto his lips, letting a bit of his former playboy spark to life. He had gently sat his controller upside down onto the arm of the couch, making sure one of the thumb sticks was pushed off to the side so the character still moved. Your butt was practically waving in the ninja's face, slightly teasing him, and it was then he knew this was worth losing the match over. He just wanted to grab it, god did he want to. But refrained, having a much better idea in mind.

Oh was he going to catch you off guard. The thought zipping through his head already had him inwardly chuckling and reaching for your backside. You stood there unaware still, mind focused on the game. It was weird that your boyfriend seemed to have let up for a moment, but that didn't matter and you welcomed the chance to quickly wipe the sweat off of one of your hands onto your t-shirt. He honestly hadn't really been playing for the past few minutes, dazed by the delicious curves of your body. It was now or never. And he shuffled to the edge of his seat, both feet now resting on the floor. Stealthily reaching out as he leaned forward from the couch and sharply pinched your ass. You hadn't been paying attention before, but you definitely were now. The sensation had surprised you so much that your body had momentarily tensed up.

And there it went, still in the middle of wiping sweat off your right hand; the controller popped out of left your hand like a wet bar of soap as you yelped. The two of you had watched it sail through the air for what felt like ages. Genji choked back a wave of laughter as you desperately grabbed after the black blur, a dramatic 'noooo' slipping past your lips. He could've sworn the daggers you glared at him were real. Like really? He couldn't wait the one second until you won the match?

You tried to step forward to catch the object, only to clumsily trip over your own two feet and face plant into a heap on the floor. He couldn't control his laughter anymore and slid off of the couch next to you like a limp noodle. Your face had been buried into the carpet and the controller had landed mere centimeters from your outstretched hands with an audible thunk. So close but yet so far, Genji laughed harder. You began laughing as well, his erradic chuckles egging you on. This felt like a scene out of a terrible comedy, it all had happened too perfectly.

"Genji!"

"Are you okay, y/n!?" he snapped back to reality, his hand now resting reassuringly over you back. A little guilt pooled in his chest, he never intended for you to fall and possibly get hurt. But his question was met with an earnest nod and the ninja tipped his head back and sighed in relief. It really was good you weren't injured, nor did it seem like you were upset with him.

You finally sat up across from him, inching closer before intently staring with the best poker face you were able to muster. Now give him a taste of his own medicine, catch him off guard. It wasn't going to work though, he knew something was up your sleeve. The green glow of his visor brightly reflected onto your face, highlighting just how serious you were. His body stiffened a bit as he again tried to read your intentions, maybe you actually were upset. Pinching you in the butt wasn't reckless of him was it?

"You just can't let me win, huh?"

Genji's ears were met with a fit of giggles as you rested your forehead against his. You couldn't keep the seriousness anymore. It was hard, he was just so sweet; a token of goodness, in a world riddled with everything bad.

A soft hand cupped his chin gently and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Actually-" he paused in thought, slowly pushing your hand and head away, discarding his visor and mask with a few clicks. A few wild locks of hair were tucked behind your ear as he let his lips hover over your own. "I think I can."


End file.
